Ex profeso
by LilyDarkBlack
Summary: El reloj dio las tres. El asesino fumaba un cigarrillo tras otro. Una hermosa muchacha y un compañero de confidencias nocturnas. La conversación gira en torno a un asesinato... A propósito... ¿Quién es el muerto? reto refranero de los SW.


**Bueno, y por fin (se oyen de fondo unos cuantos coros cantando el aleluya) aquí está mi reto refranero!!! Esto es un reto de los Story Weavers. Las características de mi reto eran éstas: **

**personaje principal: Fred Weasley **

**personaje secundario: Seamus Finnegan **

**nombres: lengua, gafas. **

**averbio: detrás.**

**verbo: métela. **

**Refrán: _Donde las dan, las toman_ (Al que hace daño u ofende se le paga con la misma moneda) **

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertencen. pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y a la WB. No, no gano dinero con esto, sigo estudiando... (suspiro) **

**Nota de la autora: mis disculpas, pero entre los estudios y otras cosas no puede hacer esta historia en su debido momento, las otras cosas son la inspiración, que se negaba a venir por mucho que yo la llamara. No ha quedado nada extraordinario, pero creo que está más o menos pasable. Espero que se entienda, y tiene algo de misterio, pero en lugar de descubrir quién es el asesino, hay que descubrir quién es el muerto. Es muy fácil!!! Seguro que lo sabéis antes de llegar a media historia. **

**Las palabras, adverbios, etc.están en negrita. El refrán, en cursiva, creo que no me dejo nada. Ah sí! el título está en latín, es una frase hecha que aún se usa a menudo en los periódicos. **

**Lily Dark Black. **

* * *

**Ex profeso ( A propósito ) **

El reloj dio las tres. Y allí estaba él. Un hombre de pelo rojo inclinado sobre el vaso **sucio** como si quisiera beberse todo lo que contenía el mundo.

El sucio bar muggle apestaba a humo, alcohol y vapores nocturnos. Lo único hermoso allí era ella: la muchacha que bailaba sobre el improvisado escenario dispuesto con cuatro mesas de colegio. Vestía de rojo, en contraste con el largo cabello, negro como sus ojos, y elevaba sus manos morenas sobre la cabeza al son de la música.

Fred Weasley llevaba un cigarrillo a sus labios con mirada embelesada y observaba a la muchacha a hurtadillas. Ahora la música de piano desprendía tanto dolor que pesaba en cada centímetro de su piel, pero seguía llevando el vaso a sus labios, como si no hubiera hecho otra cosa en su vida que beber.

Sentado en el taburete de al lado, un hombre de mirada oscura y **gafas** de montura gruesa le observaba. Fred se incomodó visiblemente. Después de cinco minutos, levantó su copa hacia el hombre y dijo:

-Por los buenos tiempos.

El hombre levantó la copa a su vez, había algo reconocible en sus ojos, casi familiar, le parecía que no era la primera vez que veía aquella mirada arrogante.

-Fred Weasley- dijo, presentándose.

-¿Fred¿Ese Fred Weasley?

Fred parpadeó un par de veces, confuso.

-Seamus Finnigan- añadió el otro, riendo.

Seamus… la última vez que Fred oyó ese nombre, fue en labios de un traidor. Un hombre de **lengua** viperina, que había acusado a todos los que alguna vez respaldaron a Harry Potter. A todos aquellos que una vez creyeron que él salvaría el mundo mágico. Mentían ¿Quién diablos salvaría al mundo mágico ahora que él había muerto¿Quién la salvaría a ella?

-Siento traerte malos recuerdos-dijo Seamus, observando la mirada de Fred Weasley.

-No te preocupes, no es culpa tuya- admitió Fred, visiblemente azorado.

-¿Aún te atreves a presentarte con tu nombre?- inquirió el otro.

-Creí que eras un muggle, puedes delatarme si quieres, a veces pienso que más me valdría morir que vivir esta vida absurda, siempre oculto ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo hace que no veo a mis padres?

-Ya… supongo que es duro.

-No creo que sepas lo que se siente cuando sabes que vas a matar a matar a tu propio hermano. Él también lo sabía y me miró como antes, durante apenas un segundo. Dijo que lamentaba lo de ella. Mentía. Él la acusó. La mataron por su culpa.

-Siento lo de Ginny, salió un tiempo con Dean, me caía bien.

-Sí, todos lo sienten-mustió Fred, lacónicamente- pero nadie sabe como era ella… nadie sabe cómo era su vida… quiero decir… ella lo quería de verdad.

-Lo sé.

-Pero su historia fue un círculo vicioso de errores sin fin. Voldemort siempre la usó para acercarse a él.

-Lo sé.

-Hasta que la mató. Y acabó también con su peor enemigo. Todos dijeron que habían repetido la historia de Lily y James Potter.

-Sí.

Fred miró largamente a Seamus, su compañero de confidencias nocturno ¿Por qué diablos le contaba todo aquello? Ya lo sabía todo el mundo…

-Tú sabes muchas cosas de la historia-dijo.

-Bueno, fui con él a clase, y la historia salió en todos los periódicos.

-Sí- ahora era Fred el que se limitaba a asentir y a fingir que escuchaba, sabía la parte que seguía. Las comparaciones. Son todas odiosas. **Detrás** de la barra, el pobre muggle, ajeno a todo, seguía limpiando los vasos con un tosco trapo de cocina, no les escuchaba. Mejor.

Como Fred no daba muestras de querer seguir hablando, Seamus continuó el relato:

-Después empezaron las comparaciones. Yo no sabía que pensar… dijeron que los amigos de "El elegido" se parecían en muchas cosas a los de James. Ella… tu hermana, era naturalmente Lily, su madre.

-No sé que pensaría Freud de eso…

-¿Quién?

-Nadie, un muggle, uno de esos que curaba a los muggles locos, últimamente hablo mucho con ellos.

Seamus prosiguió:

-Luego dijeron que Hermione era como el señor Lupin, el ex profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras, aunque fuera una chica, porque era inteligente y los chicos la defendían de los que la llamaban "sangre sucia" como hacían los amigos de James.

-No sabía que habían llegado a poner esa parte en "El profeta."

-No salió en el profeta, por supuesto, salió en "The quibbler", pero como la gente sigue sin tomarlo muy en serio…

-Ya -¿Por qué seguía fingiendo que no sabía nada de todo aquello? Aunque ya era un fugitivo, había leído la historia en los periódicos, y también en la revista de los Lovegood. Quizá era que simplemente no quería admitir el papel que le otorgaban a él, aunque de momento, se cumplía.

-Y cuando empezaron con las especulaciones de quién sería Peter Pettigrew, los Potter estaban muertos.

-Encontraron su respuesta.

-Sí… y entonces dijeron que nadie habría podido imaginarlo-añadió Seamus.

-Yo sí.

-Ah… ¿Sí?

-Desde mi último curso en Hogwarts, desde la primera vez que lo vio merodeando por el callejón Knocturn, supe que no podría volver a quitarle la vista de encima… pero me descuidé.

-Los periódicos dicen que pasó los tres últimos años de su vida sin hablar con su familia.

-En los últimos años de su vida, nosotros ya no éramos su familia- dijo Fred, tajante.

-Es que… parecía tan buen chico… prefecto, premio anual, el mejor de la clase y todas esas cosas… luego quiso trabajar en Hogwarts… pero le negaron el puesto.

-No hizo más que seguir los pasos de su amo Voldemort. Todo eso que has dicho, es algo que tienen en común.

-Tu hermano, tenía algo extraño… cuando en primero nos echaba la bronca en la sala común por molestarle cuando estudiaba, siempre pensé que un día nos echaría una maldición. Sus ojos despedían una ira fuera de lugar.

-Sí- admitió Fred- esa era una cualidad que a nadie le pasaba desapercibida.

-Antes de dejar la madriguera- continuó- solía ordenarme que no descuidara a Ginny el día que él se fuera de casa: "Cuando yo me vaya, tú mete en cintura a Ginny, **métela**, que en esta casa de locos echará a perder su poder." ¿Quién demonios era él para velar por su poder si tuvo la culpa de que la mataran? Nadie sabía que Harry seguía saliendo con Ginny, todos creyeron la farsa que montaron en sexto año, durante el entierro de Dumbledore. Pero el prefecto perfecto de papá y mamá, esa hiena asquerosa, tuvo que jurar lealtad a Voldemort. Y tuvo que decirle que seguían viéndose en la casa de los gritos.

-El pobre imbécil no sabía lo que hacía-dijo Seamus.

-Eso no justifica que lo hiciera.

-Es verdad.

-Traicionar a los amigos es el acto más mezquino, pero a tu propia familia… a tu propia hermana…

-Y entonces, lo mataste.

-_Donde las dan, las toman_.

Fred se levantó del taburete en el que había estado sentado gran parte de la noche, dejó unos billetes sobre la barra y se puso la capa para salir afuera, el aire de la madrugada era frío como el hielo.

-El problema es que con este ministro, matar a un mortífago también es cadena perpetua en Azkaban. Y yo no quiero pasar allí el resto de mi absurda vida, o lo que me queda de ella- añadió- va a haber redada y tengo que marcharme.

-Ningún auror te condenaría- aseguró Seamus.

-Pero sin Dumbledore, el Winzengamot sí.

Cuando Fred ya salía por la puerta, Seamus aún preguntó:

-A propósito¿Con quién te comparaban a ti en los periódicos?

Fred tomo aire, una dos, tres veces. Luego tragó saliva y finalmente dijo:

-Con Sirius Black, el eterno fugitivo.


End file.
